mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:His Honorable Tyranny = Ogre?
I just had another idea as to HHT's origins - doesn't he look a little bit like an Ogre? And from what we've seen so far, Ogres also have black blood. So what if - this is a bit of a silly idea, but - what if Grub Meenah (or just as easily Grub Kurloz) took a Crabdad-prototyped Ogre with her on her meteor? I've always though the HHT > Karkat / Crabdad similarities have been uncanny, and this would explain quite a bit of it. So then Grub Meenah in the pre-Scratch grows up to be )(IC and instates this creature that has been with her since her 'birth' as the lawkeeper because she likes seeing chaos - or, of course, Grub Kurloz grows up to be GHB and instates it as the lawkeeper because he's just chaotic. And what are the pre-Scratch consequences of this? There's no HHT keeping the law! HHT arrived with a wriggler who hasn't been around for nearly as long as the highbloods of her planet, and so the law is just and fair (if Feferi would have even done something like that, or put Gamzee in the sort of position that would enable him to do it himself). I dunno what Meenah would have done with it, though. Probably killed it and taken its boonbucks. If you wanna go real ''crazy, you could say that the genes to create Crabdad were somehow obtained by the Cult ''from HHT, making a stable time loop... but I dunno. Anyway, just puttin out this crazy idea for you. JakeMorph (talk) 07:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well for starters, your tacked on final note / "crazy idea" would indeed have to be the case, since we know Karkat created all 24 trolls himself in the post-scratch session. Also I'm not sure we saw the Ogres bleed ever? 07:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::...what does Karkat's creation of the trolls have to do with it? That's exactly what I'm saying here, a Crabdad-prototyped Ogre could have got onto the asteroid along with the wriggler of Meenah that Karkat created. This doesn't contradict any of that. ::And as for the Ogre's bleeding; this page shows an Ogre bleeding black fluids. It's the only time I think they've been seen bleeding in any way, as far as I remember. ::Another thing which might support black blood is that those oil imps on John's leak black fluids everywhere, but I'm not sure if there's any evidence that they also bleed the same stuff. ::JakeMorph (talk) 08:55, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::The Ogre page I'll take as evidence but uh in terms of the oil imps, well... You might be startled to realize that that black stuff they're leaking happens to be oil. 01:24, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I am genuinely distressed by this shocking revelation! ::::Yeah I don't really know why I provided that as evidence, my thinking at the time was something along the lines of all underlings having oil as their 'blood,' but I don't really know why. I guess maybe they could because they're made of minerals? Oil being the lifeblood of a mineral. Yeah. I like that. ::::But whatever. ::::I dunno if I should be laugh at the fact that this thread is called 'HHT = Orge' instead of 'Ogre,' or just distressed because everyone will think that I believe HHT is a 100d party that can't spell ::::JakeMorph (talk) 06:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Not gonna lie, I laughed so hard that I snorted after you pointed out the typo in the title, because "Orge" just makes such a hilarious sound. UPDATE: His Honorable Tyranny is a 53 km long river in France, left tributary of the Seine. 06:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Derp. Title fixed. - The Light6 (talk) 06:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Okay, we know why His Honorably Tyranny has black blood now people - it's because of the increasing industrial presence in Europe and the subsequent pollution of local waters. ::::::Everyone go home. ::::::JakeMorph (talk) 08:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Problem solved, forum closed, case dismissed. 08:14, December 18, 2013 (UTC)